


Fried egg

by orphan_account



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ripley checked the Sulaco before going to stasis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fried egg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rowlingchick1995](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowlingchick1995/gifts).



Riply had just finished putting Newt into stasis when she had a nagging feeling something was amiss and after what happened on the shuttle she wasn't taking any chances and grabbed a flamethrower and did a sweep of the Sulaco.

After nearly finishing her sweep she stumbled across a egg that was tucked away from the dropship and torched it. Once she put the fire out and was happy that there was no more surprises she put herself into stasis finally putting the nightmare behind her.

Meanwhile on a certain prison colony the prisoners went about their daily business without realising the chain of events that was narrowly avoided because of the actions of one person to have a change of mind.


End file.
